The Werehog's Mate
by yugiohfan163
Summary: What happens when Amy is caught in the middle of a moon's light one clear night? One happy time for her and Sonic. Werehog Amy! Lemon.


A werehog's mate

I know this will feel rushed, but I needed to get it written down while I still had the inspiration. So enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a nice and clear night out in Station Square as Amy Rose was taking a walk through the park.

"Such a nice night out. I just wish Sonic would join me on one of these walks." sighed Amy who wished that her crush would be interested in her.

From out of no where, as though to fulfill her wish, the clouds moved away from the full moon, letting its light reflect on the planet with Amy still walking down the path when she stopped.

"W-What's happening?" asked Amy as she fell to her knees and felt her body tingle for some reason. She could feel her boy beginning to get big as she could feel her clothes get tighter and tighter until she heard them rip. She saw her gloved hands were tore as her bare hands now brew to fit her size and she grew claws at the end. The gold bracelets she wore with her gloves seemed to fit her new form as they didn't change at all.

She continued to stay on her knees until the strange feeling disappeared. She let out a breath of relief, but she still felt strange. She got up, and had difficulty walking to the lake for some reason as it felt like she was off balance.

Once she got to the lake, she gave a horrified look at her reflection. Her once peach skin now was white with a light tone of blue added to it. Her pink fur seemed to be more defined violet. She also saw how powerful her claws looked, and saw that the only form of clothing were the boots she wore that seemed to reach up a little for her longer legs and gained spikes on the now gray stripe and noticed that her once small breasts now were on full display and had grow to a solid high c-cup.

She felt like shedding tears at her horrifying look, but stopped when she picked up the scent of a male nearby. Somehow, she could tell who it was too. Forgetting about what she looked like, Amy began to rush towards the male on all fours as she let her sense of smell guide her.

Meanwhile, Sonic, hero of Mobius was walking into the same park that Amy had gone into. He had decided to pass by it to enjoy the cool night.

He walked down the path while holding his hands behind his head, but could feel like something was wrong. Like something was coming towards him. Faster than his ears could pick up, a violet blur ran by and picked him up.

Sonic didn't know who or what was holding him, but he did see that they stopped moving and took notice of what he was feeling. It was soft fur that held a warmth to it that was comfortable. He accidentally reached up and squeezed something that felt really soft. As he gave the object a squeeze, he heard what sounded like a soft growl.

He looked up and found himself looking into a pair of green eyes that seemed to hold a lot of emotions directed at him. He saw the creatures muzzle turn up into a smile revealing their fangs and soon felt the muzzle pressed against his in a kiss.

His eyes widened, but felt himself pulled closer to the large breasts as the female creature that held him seemed desperate to keep this up. He soon felt something touching against his teeth and could feel the female's large tongue push its way inside his mouth. It felt odd, but strangely hot as their tongues tasted each other.

The female pulled back first and gazed at him with barely controlled lust. She set him on the ground and dropped to her knees and began to rub his groin, trying to get his member out of the sheath.

"H-H-Hold on!" yelled Sonic as he took notice of the boots the female had. He looked at the color of her fur and saw the familiar headband. Taking that all into account, he could only come up with one person who this could be. "Amy?"

Amy stopped rubbing his groin and looked up at him with a fanged smile. "Hello, So~nni~ku."

"Amy, what happened?" asked Sonic who was stunned by her transformed look.

"Don't know, don't care. Now, shall we continue?" asked Amy who rubbed his groin again and licked her lips as his member stood up. "Someone's eager."

"Amy, I don't think that-ooooh." Sonic was interrupted as he felt Amy's tongue tongue began to lick the underside of his shaft. The feeling of her large and wet tongue was amazing. He could feel himself get close as her tongue seemed to wrap around his cock and touch every part of it.

Amy noticed that Sonic was about to cum, and stopped her amazing blowjob and gripped his shaft, keeping him from coming. Sonic gave her a look asking why she stopped, but she gave him a smile and lied down on her back, spreading her legs and showing him her pussy lips that were leaking her juices.

"If you cum, please do it in here." begged Amy.

Sonic knew that coming inside her was a bad idea, but he was so focused on the moment that he didn't care. She parted her pussy lips with her claws and watched as he began to insert his shaft into her pussy.

Sonic felt nothing but unimaginable bliss as he felt the heat from her body. He slammed into her, and both moaned as Sonic held her legs and began to move back and forth faster and deeper into her.

Amy could feel her body get warmer and hotter as Sonic screwed. "Yes...Sonic...make me...your bitch." moaned Amy.

Sonic was surprised by her language but sped up his efforts, creating a lot more friction between her vagina and his shaft. He could feel himself close to coming and felt Amy grab his head and bring it to hers in a heated kiss as Sonic slammed his cock as deep as he could and cummed right inside her.

Both of them took a moment to catch their breath and simply layed there as they enjoyed the feeling together.

"Sonic?" came Amy's voice.

"Yeah."

"Do you like me?"

"Well we did mate like animals, so I'd say yes." replied Sonic laying on her belly.

"Even if I'm like this?" asked Amy.

"I think you look cute either way." replied Sonic who felt Amy hug him closer to her as she layed on the grass with him resting on her belly and having his head using her breasts as pillows.

"Don't worry though, we'll get you back to normal in no time." replied Sonic.

Amy turned him around to where he was facing her and she gave him a predatory gaze. "After I'm done with you, this WILL be my normal form." replied Amy who felt like another round.

"Oh boy." replied Sonic as they began to kiss again and the camera panned away and showed the full moon. The screen began to darken just as a loud howl pierced the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Well people, I know this may seem rushed, but I wanted to get this done after seeing this one pic that Element-Overlord showed me. It's this: g. /s/ea64fd84c8/651591-128.

Who knows, I might do a sequel if you really like it.


End file.
